Capture the Fiance?
by musicexpresseswhatwordscan't
Summary: Percy has special plans for Annabeth, and it happens to occur during capture the flag. Proposing to someone is a stressful thing. Anything could happen. Will he able to wait by then? Or maybe one of the Stolls will spill? Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**Capture the... Fiancé?**

* * *

I rest my head against the table. I guess I was slightly grateful for the "sitting with your cabin only" rule. It helps me think about my plans again.

I take out the small blue box from my pocket, grazing my hand over the soft leather. I finger the hinges, letting the cold metal cool my hands. Swallowing hard, I open the box for the hundredth time that day. It is June 24, the Feast of Fortuna at camp Jupiter. And for me? It is the time I would decide my love for the rest of my life. If she would accept me that is.

"Examining your crotch, Seaweed Brain?" And there she is, my Wise Girl.

Fortunately, she is on the other side of the table, and she can't see what is in my hands. I snap the box shut quietly, grinning slightly. "No. You think you can turn me on that fast?"

Annabeth laughs and begins to blush. "Well... Kinda, yeah."

I blush myself, knowing what she was referring to. I subtly slip the box back into my shorts and stand up. Holding my hand out, I ask her to join me at the campfire. We walk over, passing the other tables. Connor and Travis wink at me from the Hermes table.

Travis stands up, and my eyes widen in warning. "Hey, Counselor Jackson! Have you done the deed yet?" He winks at me and smiles.

Connor begins laughing as both of our faces turn bright red. Thankfully, the other campers can't hear over the noise. Annabeth supposes it's something else, but I know they mean the proposal. She stiffens up, and i wrap my arm tighter around her. I don't need her going off the the infirmary before I even propose during capture the flag!

I fix him with a deadly glare. "Shut up, Travis." I shove past them with her still on my arm.

Annabeth looks over her shoulder, a similar glare on her face, but much more frightening. "You boys are just jealous of Percy. Sorry you haven't got yourselves any female company."

I chuckled at her. Just one of the many reasons I loved her.

We sit down on a log as the sun slowly makes its way to the west. The east side of the skies are turning gray, and the west are a kaleidoscope of colors. I stare at Annabeth as she looks into the fire pit, smiling peacefully. Her blonde hair reflects the rainbow in the sky. Her gray hair falls on her face, and I slowly reach up. I turn it in my fingers, smiling sadly at the memories and pain it came with.

She looks at me through her lashes, holding back a laugh. "Percy, what are you doing?"

I smile at her. "I'm admiring you."

She rolls her eyes and takes my scarred, rough hands. "Piper took me out shopping today. Usually, I'd be pretty bored, but she found me this gorgeous blue dress you might like."

I scoff. "Please, I like you on anything. Red, yellow, green, blue, purple."

She rests her hands against my chest. "No, but for the big party on Olympus. It's gorgeous. You just might marry me on the spot!"

She laughs, and I join her a bit more nervously. Did she know? Was she on to me? Did somebody spill?

"And how are the buildings going on in Olympus anyway?" I lean back on the log, getting a better view of her. Annabeth Jackson. Mrs. Jackson. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson.

"Oh! Percy, they're letting me convert a part of it to a mix. Roman and Greek! I know that you might think they look the same- your little mind might not be able to tell the difference-"

"Hey!" I shove her slightly and we laugh.

"What?" She says, acting innocent. "Anyways, we might be able to live there someday, Percy. You and I on Olympus. I'll work on architecture, and you can do plumbing-"

I roll my eyes. "Alright. Enough with the little jokes." She laughs and I pull her in. Her hands fist around my t-shirt, and I hug her tighter.

She nuzzles her head against my neck, smelling my scent. Ocean and sea breeze, just the way she likes it.I can smell her, too. I smell the parchment paper they use up in Olympus, and the heat of the computers. Her curly hair tickles my neck lightly, and her fingers draw buildings through my glance at each other the same time and hold each other's gaze. Her gray eyes remind me of the sky of the ocean right before sunset. She's the beginning and end of my night and day.I lean down and capture her lips briefly before the horn from the dining pavilion blows. Annabeth groans and gets up. She pulls me up and along with her.

Chiron stands at the front of the open building. He's in his full form, and he's looking quite well. His beard is graying a bit at the ends, but otherwise, he looks as good as he did when I first came to camp. From the stage, he smiles down at me with a knowing glance. I have my arm around Annabeth, pulling her close to me. Everyone knows about it. They're all in the plan. If they weren't, I would be stabbed ungratefully as I proposed to her.

"We're having our traditional game of capture the flag, everyone!" Chiron announces. Around me, campers cheer. I feel fingers tap my shoulder, and I look back to see Piper and Jason. Jason smiles at me, and Piper gives me a small thumbs up.

"Percy and... Let's have Jason lead the teams this time. Annabeth, you've been a captain for two months straight, don't look at me like that." The crowd chuckles and Jason and I step to the front.

Chiron sticks his hand down the middle of the gathering and they part. As planned, Annabeth "accidentally" joins Jason's side. She mouths sorry to me and I shrug, playing it off. My hands are shaking more than usual. The excitement, ADHD, and coke are staring to get to me.

Jason's team stays in the pavilion, and I bring my team towards the woods after gathering our armor. I try counting all the people, but there are over fifty, especially with the Aphrodite cabin also among the mix. They don't want to miss out on the big event. I run my hands over my face, starting to regret my decision for a big proposal. The younger campers looked up at me happily.

"Well, you guys all know the plan... Right?" I ask all of them. Piper looks out into the gathering and raises an eyebrow, silently asking them to recite it.

"Grab our own flag and sell the ring attached to it!" Connor shouts from somewhere in the back. I roll my eyes as everyone else laughs lightly.

Will Solace shoves Travis lightly. "Don't worry, Percy. Everything will be fine. I can feel it."

I nod in silent thanks, and we head off to our side of the river. I can hear Jason's team on the east side with their clatter of armor and talking. I walk up to a small pine and hang the flag on the lowest branch. Slowly, I take out the ring and begin tying up the fabric around the hole. The ring glitters with the sunlight filtering from the trees. My stomach churns as I look at it, knowing what it meant. In the distance, the horn sounds and I begin tying the knot messily. I rush to my post, a few feet away behind a couple of rocks.

In the distance, I hear the clash of metal, and I know it has begun. I squat lower, listening intently. I pick Riptide out from my pocket and uncap it. The pen grows to the full size of my sword, and I wait. It was highly unlikely anyone would attack me, but for the sake of looking natural, I kept Riptide squat is becoming unbearable. I hear the defense disappearing behind the trees. Not being able to keep still, I begin waddling like a duck. My sword drags behind me, weighing me down. I fall on my butt and sit there, waiting. Everything seems so quiet and slow, especially since I was not out in battle like usual.

A few minutes later, I hear Annabeth's group approaching quietly, and I can't help but smile. A couple more minutes until the big event. The footsteps stop.

"No one's near the flag," I hear her say. "It's so low! This has to be a trick! You, go check the right wing! You, go check the left!"

The camper that has to go to the left, pauses. "Do you really think that's necessary. We may be wasting time..."

"Just check, please. The faster we do this, the faster we can leave," she says.

I gulp heavily. She should've just gone for the flag! Where are the "reinforcements" that are supposed to keep her group busy?!

The boy looks around the left wing. He searches everywhere but where I am and walks back to Annabeth. "All clear."

Annabeth eyes him suspiciously. "Are you sure? You didn't behind those rocks over-"

And then I hear the rustle of leaves to my right. The group of defenders appear and begin to attack- all but Annabeth. She rushes to the tree branch, untying the falg in haste. It doesn't take to long before she starts speeding back towards her side. I jump out from behind the rocks and keep chasing her.

The woods zoom past as we run, me a few feet behind her. Trees blur behind me. All I can hear are small sounds of shouts and grunts. My blood is pounding in my ears, and I am breathing heavily. She runs gracefully, not tripping on anything. Her hair flies out behind her, and her hand grasps the flag tightly. I push harder, determined to catch up, and nearly trip on a slippery leaf. She glances back halfway, hearing my squeal, and grunts.

"I knew you were back there! Ugh! I knew Sean was lying!" She shouts.

"Surprise, wise girl!" I shout back. We keep running. She makes sharp turns to throw me off course, but for once, I think faster than her. Annabeth uses the trees and bushes as obstacles.

"Oh, come on!" I hear her mutter. I laugh while I run.

She hops down uneven ground, and I'm about ready to stop myself when I run faster and jump. I fly through the air for a few seconds, and I can't help but think that maybe I have some Zeus in me, but as soon as I start going up, gravity pulls me back down.

I'm heading towards her, and I tackle her from behind. She struggles underneath me, trying to escape. The river is only a few meters away.

She pounds my armor from beneath me. "Get off me, Seaweed Brain!"

I laugh at her vain attempts. "Nuh-uh."

I see Jason running up the hill from their side. He smiles when he sees us and pauses to laugh. People are beginning to gather around us.

"Perseus Jackson! If you don't get off me right now, I swear to the gods!" She shouts. I laugh and rip the blue flag from her hands. I get up, ready to untie the ring from the flag when I stop.

It isn't there. My eyes widen, and I look around. Nothing was on the ground except for dirt and leaves... And a dead squirrel, but I ignored that.

Annabeth makes a grab for the flag. "I'll take tha-" I pull it away from her.

"Nope. Sorry," I say. My eyes are still scanning the ground, looking for the celestial bronze ring. I get on my hands and knees and begin searching.

Piper calls out from behind me. "What happened?"

"I can't find it!" I say back. I start retracing my steps.

"Dammit, Percy. The flag is in your hands!" Annabeth groans in exasperation. She massages her temple with her dirt covered hands.

"Not the flag!" I shout. I start retracing my steps.

"Help him find it!" Jason demands. Everyone starts looking at the ground. Annabeth looks confused.

"Percy, what are you looking for?" She asks calmly. Her voice is laced with concern. I run around the trees, searching for something bright.

"This," a dark voice says behind me. I turn around to see Nico holding up a fist with only what I can assume had the ring in it. He is smiling darkly. "I felt it fall. Decided to help an old friend, even though this may cause my team to lose."

I run up to him and hug him tightly. I place a quick kiss on the top of his head. He gets stiff and hands me the ring, his pale face a bright red.

"Here," he whispers not looking at me. He shoves the ring in my hands, and I clean it with the bottom of my shirt.

"Thanks bro, I owe you one," I whisper. "Listen... I'm glad you're around. I'm still sorry about..." Nico holds a hand up and shrugs. His face is impassive, and then he hesitantly punches me on my shoulder.

He gives me a half smile. "I'm happy for you... Bro."

I smile big for him and walk over to Annabeth. The circle around us has grown, and even Chiron is standing there. He smiles and me, and I smile back.

"Percy, what's going on?" Annabeth asks me quietly. I smile at her.

"You'll see in a moment," I whisper back.

"Hurry up, Jackson!" Clarisse shouts, and the people around her almost attempt to glare at her.

I stand in front of Annabeth and wrap the ring in the blue flag. I get down on one knee and her eyes widen. A giant blush spreads across her face.

I smile at her, and I cannot remember a happier moment in my life. "This didn't go quite as planned," I begin. "But all the necessary elements are with us right now. Gods, I don't think I can even think right now."

"You never do," she says quietly. Her smile is so big, I can barely see her eyes.

"Oh, Wise Girl. What can I say? I freaking love you. You're my only queen, my only goddess- Hera, don't kill me." I get a few laughs and continue. "You're always there for me. And everyone knows, I would always remember you even if my memory was swiped. You're my happy thought. You're the Hera to my Zeus, the Seven to my seas, the half to my blood. Will you also award me the greatest prize a hero can get? Will you be the wife to my husband?" I unfold the flag, and present her the ring.

Her eyes are glazed over, and heck, I'm already crying with joy. She punches me in the shoulder, and I fall down. I begin to rub it. "Hey-!" She tackles me to the ground and then hugs me.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes, you silly seahorse!" She laughs through her tears streaming down her face. I pull back and the kiss her immediately. Her lips are moist from her tears... Or maybe they're mine.

Suddenly, we're being lifted up on Chiron. The crowd had started cheering as we were kissing and I hadn't even heard them. Annabeth began laughing, I wrap my arms around her tightly. I kiss the top of her nose, and she pulls my head down for a big kiss. She pulls apart and we rest our foreheads together. I slip the ring on her finger and smile.

"You know," she shouts over the people to me. "Even though I didn't bring the flag over to my side, it seems like I still won the prize."

* * *

 **A/N: Heyo! This is my first PJO and HOO story! I hope this was okay! Please tell me what you thought! Review/favorite/follow! Please tell me if you have any advice!**

 **Should I continue this? Should I just leave it hear as a pleasure read? Was it good? Am I worthy enough to write another PJO/HOO story? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **~Franky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capture the finance 2**

* * *

"Ok," Annabeth says breathily. "I could ask the Olympians for a venue if you'd like. Maybe they can let us have a bit off. Plus, it may reduce the chance of any monsters."

"I guess, but I have a feeling that they would expect us to invite all of them," I respond playing with a ball of silly putty. I throw the sticky ball back and forth on my hands. Annabeth stands in front of me, holding a pad of paper with a bunch of scribbles on it. She has the basics down to the last detail. I am there only for my opinion.

Annabeth drops her pen on the desk. She runs a hand over her face. "Perce, I really wish that it was easy to do all of this."

I stand up and walk over to her. I wrap her in my arms and rest my chin on her head. "We could hire wedding planners."

"But that would cost money... And they might not get everything right."

I run my hands through her hair, feeling the soft curls. I kiss the top of her head and smell her strawberry scent. To be with her for the rest of my life is the dream. Closing my eyes, I murmur, "We could drive to Vegas and get hitched."

She slaps my chest and glares. "Hell to the no." Pushing out of my arms, she walks away and back to the table with her notes.

I groan, already missing her sweet and scary presence. I rub the back of my neck and watch her organize the notes. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail and a few curls are framing her face. The light streaming into the Poseidon cabin is filtering from my windows and makes her hair shine like gold. I'm at peace with the sound of running water from the fountain and her presence near me. This would be us in a few months, but hopefully in our own house and not my cabin.

Suddenly, she stops her movements and freezes. I stare at her skeptically, wondering what she is thinking.

"Do you smell that?" She asks. "Do I smell _roses_?" She looks around the cabin and then at me.

"Do you have rose air freshener or something?" She asks with a hint of a smile of her face. "I thought you were more of the sea salt or ocean breeze type of guy, but I can make an exception.

I roll my eyes, but then I smell it too. My face drops, and my heart begins to increase its pace. It gets stronger each second, and Annabeth and I walk over to each other.

My right side presses into her left, and she tenses. Something is about to happen. My hand enters my pocket, searching for Riptide. Annabeth crouches slowly, her hand hovering over the dagger strapped to her leg.

I can't seem to help the dire need to wrap my arm around her, so I do. She seems affected by the smell, too, and she presses close to me and looks up adoringly.

I smile back down at her, but then I realize who is coming. The spell seems to break, and I begin moaning. "Oh, no! Not now!"

There is a burst of smoke before a beautiful figure forms in front of Annabeth and me. I feel Annabeth tense even more, and she sighs impatiently.

"Well, that's not how you treat a goddess!" huffs Aphrodite. She crosses her arms. Her blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail and she wears a sea green dress, Annabeth's recent favorite color. Her eyes are gray today.

A few years ago, Piper explained why Aphrodite reminded me so much of Annabeth. I still can't believe I didn't notice it. Annabeth probably doesn't see me in Aphrodite! Does she?

"Cut the crap, Aphrodite," Annabeth says. "What do you want?"

The goddess looks at her with a warning, and my heart begins to hurt. Not physically. It is like seeing someone you like with someone else. Love seems like such a fragile thing, and I guess it is, but gods! It is probably one of the most painful things to go through, too.

"Listen, Ms. Chase," Aphrodite says slowly. "I've got a lot of things up my sleeve. I can make sure Percy here falls in love with Piper instead of you. You better watch your tongue."

"Aphrodite! How pleasant to see you!" I interject. I don't need Annabeth and my relationship to crumble just because she sassed the goddess of love. That is my job.

She smiles slyly. "Percy. Such a sweet boy. A shame you're going off to be married." Annabeth stiffens even more next to me. (I should really ask Will to check her out. I didn't know someone could be so tense.)

"Quite an honor, actually. I really…" I swallow. She's the goddess of love! Why am I so scared to tell her I love Annabeth? "I really love Annabeth here."

She smiles sweetly and walks over to my bed, fingering the sheets. "I always liked the little story between you two. Makes me so happy!" She smoothes out her dress and looks at us. My heart begins thumping rapidly, and in my gut, I can feel something bad coming.

"Which reminds me why I came here!" She giggles. "I have come to give you two a wedding present!"

"What?" Annabeth asks incredulously. Her tense form drops, and is replaced to one of surprise and relaxation.

"Yes, Annabeth. A present! In the land without rain a few years ago, I told Percy I had some things in store for the two of you! I mean, nobody likes a boring love story where everything is so... Easy!"

I laugh nervously, knowing where this is heading. "Actually, I would kinda like an easy-"

"No honey. You don't." Aphrodite walks around my cabin, letting her hands feel the walls. "Deep down, everyone desires a beautiful, epic love story."

"Did she just incorporate all that she's a goddess of?" I ask Annabeth. She rolls her eyes and nods.

Aphrodite continues. "So, I've come up with one!" She faces us and claps her hands.

My eyes widen. "Really, Aphrodite, you don't have to! I think our story has been enough! I mean, I literally went through hell to keep us together. And I kinda want a peaceful life... Maybe in New Rome." I laugh and smile, begging her with my eyes not to do anything. She doesn't even glance at me.

"Nonsense! You two are the most epic love story I've had in years! I'm not about to miss my opportunity." She struts over to us and hugs us both tightly.

"I won't tell you anything yet. You'll have to find that out yourself. I will say that I am taking all your plans in consideration, Annabeth. Not bad. You're mom is an expert planner. And also, make sure your guests know that your wedding will be a bit early... Maybe, I don't know... In three days?" She laughs beautifully then smiles at us.

"Well, my dears. I hope you like my wedding gift! You'll have tons of fun!" She winks at us, and then in a poof of smoke, she's gone.

Annabeth groans and falls against me. Her face is pressed against my chest, and then she begins pacing the room. "Great! This is just great!"

"What kinda present do you think she has in mind?" I ask nervously.

Annabeth bites her lower lip. "It seems like a dangerous adventure, but it also sounds like a sexcapade. I really hope it's the latter."

I smirk at her. Immediately, there's a pillow hitting my face, wiping the smirk off.

"Ugh! This is horrible!" Annabeth groans again.

"Alright, I just have to know one important thing."

She looks at me softly and walks over. Wrapping my arms around her, and her me, I look at her. "Did Aphrodite appear like me to you?"

She punches me hard in the shoulder, and I stumble back, rubbing it. I have a small smile on my face as she storms out of my cabin. "DAMMIT SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"Don't you mean dam it?" I ask, holding back a smile.

I hear a high pitched whizzing noise and a knife lands three inches away from my head. Oh, my Wise Girl.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! I am so thankful for the response I've gotten so far with this story! I'm glad people liked it, and I am thankful for all the support! You guys are awesome!**

 **So after asking last chapter, I have decided to make this story maybe five or six chapters long. I have decided to continue it, just something small.**

 **What do you guys think? Is Aphrodite going to give them something sweet, or will she make everything hard for them? Will it maybe be something akin to a quest? *wink wink* Will both of them go on the adventure? Who knows! (Well, except for me.) Please leave a review! Follow and Favorite to your hearts desire!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes! Thanks again for the support! I hope you liked this chapter! :) 'Till the chapter!**

 **~Franky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I run up to Annabeth as she leaves the pavilion that night. The encounter with Aphrodite earlier that day hadn't seemed so scary until Annabeth left. When she had done so, I kept thinking she would suddenly be in danger, and I wouldn't be there; that she would disappear.

I pestered her the whole day, popping up beside her while she was doing her rounds around the camp or while she was having some down time. At first, she seemed very happy to see me so concerned about her. Then slowly, her irritation grew, claiming that she could handle any danger herself. She scoffed at one point, saying that she would probably be the one saving me.

I appear next to Annabeth for the sixth time that day. She sighs when she sees me join her. "Percy, relax."

She stops abruptly and turns to face me. I stop mid-stride before turning towards her and smiling innocently.

"I'm just worried," I say quietly, concern laced in my voice. "I don't know what she's gonna do. What if she makes us go on a quest to Ancient Greece like Hera? I'm not up for that."

"Dear gods, it's not gonna come to that. We can't travel to Greece in three days. Trust me Perce, there's no need to worry. It's probably something small, like we're gonna be pushed off of Olympus to a flowery bed down below where Aphrodite will marry us or something." She waves her hand in dismissal.

I grab Annabeth's hands, rubbing my my thumb across her knuckles. I let a small sigh of relief out when I felt the ring still on her finger. Letting go of her hands, I pull her to me and hold her against my chest. She wraps her arms around me, running her hands along the planes of my shoulders. I rest my head on hers, just holding her for now. I don't want anything I happen. I just hoped for a nice, quiet wedding, no monsters or anything. Just me and my wife and my friends and family. That's all I want.

But Annabeth is in my arms right now, and I hold her closer because I don't know what could happen next. She could disappear right at that moment. (Aphrodite I swear if you do that…)

Annabeth pulls her head away and looks up at me solemnly. Yes, she said not to worry, but I could see her myself. She too is worrying, but she keeps it deep down inside.

"We're going to be okay," Annabeth says..

"Yes," I reply, mostly for her assurance though.

She grabs my hand and starts walking to the cabins. "Walk me to my cabin like a true gentleman."

I follow. "Are you implying that I am not a true gentleman?"

She stays silent and turning around to look at me, her eyes wide and all aglow. "It's up to your interpretation…"

I feign offense, stopping where I am and gaping at her. She turns around and laughs, trying to drag me along.

In a flash, I run up behind her and throw her over my shoulder. She shrieks before starting to pound my back, begging me to put her down. I laugh as I ran towards her cabin. A few people give us odd glances, and when we pass the Aphrodite cabin they swoon. I start slowing down once I reach the steps of Annabeth's cabin, and her pounding begins to decrease.

"Put me down Perseus Jackson, or I'll beg for Aphrodite to take me away and make this 'quest' longer," Annabeth says.

I set her gently on the ground, and proceed to pat her head. "Now there, kitty. Retract those claws."

She rolls her eyes, a slight smile on her face.

I grin. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"No I did not," she states firmly, though her mouth twitches into the smallest of smiles.

"You did, but gods know you're stubborn so I'll leave it at that."

Annabeth smiles up at me before pecking my cheek. "Goodnight goofball. I love you."

I smile at her in return. "Goodnight, Annabeth. I love you too." I pull her in slowly, for a long, lingering hug before letting her go.

I watch her walk up into her cabin. She turns, around standing at her doorway. "Don't disappear on me again, alright?"

I look at her and laugh. "Who knows? Maybe Hera has another plan."

Annabeth glares at me and I my expression grows somber. "Okay. I can't promise anything. Aphrodite just might come into my cabin and kidnap me, but I'll call out to you and pop into your dream and all that jazz alright?"

"Jesus Perce. I try to have a serious conversation…"

"I love you!"

"Go to your cabin you dweeb," she laughs before disappearing into her cabin. I stand there looking at where she had been just a few moments ago and smile. What can possibly happen?

* * *

So a lot can possibly happen it seems.

I wake up in the morning and head straight to the pavilion for breakfast. I am still weary, and my brain isn't functioning. All I can do is shovel eggs and sausages into my mouth to quiet my grumbling stomach. I'm on my second plate that day when one of the kids from Athena's cabin come up to me nervously.

"Hey Elizabeth," I say with a slight smile. "What's up?"

She hands me a folded up letter that smells vaguely of roses…

My eyes widen immediately and I begin to unfold the letter aggressively. No no no this could not be happening.

"I found it on her bed this morning. We all thought she left early to do some chores around camp or something, but then I spotted this…"

"Thank you Elizabeth," I say rushed, trying to read what is on the parchment.

"Percy!" Piper calls out, running towards me. "My mom-"

"I know," I grumble, not looking up from the paper.

My dearest Percy,

Annabeth is safe. No need to worry.

But I've decided on a little quest for you. Something like a treasure hunt! And your prize if you complete it? Your wife. If not, I will make sure you can visit your wife in Elysium somehow. Now:

she watched you drool; you thought she was cruel; and yet here you are

Much love dears,

Aphrodite

I jump up from my seat, giving the letter to Piper. "Come with me. Annabeth is probably just hidden somewhere in the camp, cmon."

I drag Piper along, rushing out of the pavilion and towards the hospital of the camp. I am seething. For once, all I want is a semi-normal wedding. If the gods are so desperate to give us a present, they can give me privacy and stop playing with my life.

"This has to be quick. I'm worried about her."

"OH MY GODS PERCY SLOW DOWN!"

My feet are pounding against the ground and I have Piper tightly in my grasp like a rag doll. I am practically dragging her along. People move out of my way, scampering off to the side in fear. In the background, I vaguely hear people shrieking as water bursts out of their cups or bathrooms. I have to get to Annabeth and maybe smack some sense into the love goddess's head.

I am on the porch in under a minute, Piper gasping and leaning against the railing, rubbing her wrist.

"Sorry," I mutter, looking back.

Chiron pops out onto the porch. "Percy I could hear your feet from ten feet away. What's the matter?"

"Annabeth. Aphrodite took her as a 'wedding gift,'" I say annoyed. I try pushing past him into the building, but his strong horse half blocks the way.

Chiron looks at me piteously. "So this must be for you." He goes inside briefly before coming out again with a note that smelled like roses.

"If you have to leave camp, go with Jason and Piper."

"I don't think she'd make me leave camp," I say, though more assuring myself than him.

"I highly doubt that," Piper says, annoyance laced in her voice. Whether it be towards me or her mother I don't know.

I open the note, glaring at the neat cursive and sweet smell.

My dearest,

2)The best underwater kiss? A little cheesy don't you think?

"That didn't even rhyme," I say exasperated.

"She did say she wasn't the best at it," quips Piper.

I let my arms fall. "I'm going down to the lake. She can't be far away."

"Good luck," Chiron and Piper chime.

I walk desolately towards my destination. I know Annabeth isn't going to be there. This is just another game to entertain the gods, and I am caught in it again.

A nymph is sitting at the edge of the water holding the next letter. I approach her, smiling tiredly.

"Hey," I say. "Can I-"

She giggles before jumping in the water and I groan, full of frustration. I glare at the vast blue section around me, and slowly it comes forward, surging around me. The nymph is helpless against the currents and her eyes are full of fear. The letter is in her hands, pressed into her chest.

"Give me the goddamn letter," I demand, bringing her closer and closer with each passing moment.

She lets it go, the letter floating in the space between us. I let the water relax, just enough for her to swim away.

The letter comes towards me and grab it.

My dearest,

How was the warm up?

3) why'd you refuse to take a chance?

Take her hand and dance

I crumple the note, knowing where this is going. Full of frustration, I shout, the lake bursting up into the sky. A few fish fly into the sky, landing instead on trees and in the camp. "GODS DAMMIT!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys :) sorry for the incredibly late update but I've been so busy and life has just started slowing down. I know, excuses. But when you sign up for a lot and have bad time management it doesn't mix too well.**

 **Bare with me here. Please keep reading and waiting. I'll be starting to update more frequently.**

 **Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Review, favorite, and follow. I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **Much love,**

 **Franky**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Percy... Be safe. There'll be monsters out there," Chiron says.

"There always are," I say, sighing. I am going out to follow along with the quest Aphrodite has set up. Piper and Jason are coming along with me. If I were to be honest, I would switch out one of them. Here they are, close to each other and not having to be separated. Here I am, Annabeth hidden somewhere and being forced to go on a quest to find her. A couple to taunt me of my almost completely dysfunctional life. It's so pleasing.

I take a breath to calm myself, and stick my hands in my pocket, searching for my familiar friend Riptide amid the fabric. When my hand settles on it, I close my fist around it. The only thing that comes back to me without godly intervention is a sword. How fantastic.

Looking at Piper and Jason I sigh. "Ready when you are."

* * *

"We're in freaking Maine? What?" Jason asks. "Why would she make you travel this far?"

"Jason, have you ever met my mother?" asks Piper. "No distance is far enough to separate love..."

We circle above Westover Hall, the boarding school where I had awkwardly danced with Annabeth, with our pegasai and Jason with Tempest. I hold on to Blackjack, glaring at the school. I was sure we had lost Annabeth here, and I remembered feeling so helpless as he watched her fall. It wasn't a lovely feeling. I'd also met the hunters then, and later on realized I could have lost Annabeth to them. The adventure that began at this place made my stomach tumble. I lost her again. Again I was helpless.

"Percy?" Piper asks, bringing me out of my reverie. "Are you ready to go down?"

I shake my head quickly, in an attempt to clear my head. "Yeah. Let's go."

We dive down to the school below. The air cuts on our skin sharply. I squint, trying to stop my eyes from drying out and tearing up. My hair flies back, and my clothes billow around me. It is refreshing. I love the water, but the sharp air is a different sensation that just makes me forget and focus on trying not to die in the realm of Zeus.

The pegasai stop, landing ever so gracefully on the green grass. It being summer, the school is empty save for the few teachers who need to work on their classrooms or schedules. Very few lights are on in the building. I get off my pegasus, and Blackjack whinnies.

" _Hey boss._ "

"Yeah?"

" _Find her. I was never a big fan of the girl, but she makes you happy._ "

"I'm trying," I sigh. I hand him a carrot and throw Jason the bag to give to their rides.

"I'm gonna look around here real quick," I state.

"Don't go too far, bro," Jason says. "Stay on this side of the building."

"Yes mom," I mutter.

I close my eyes, breathing in the air around me. The events that had taken place here years ago flash again in my mind, and I have to open them to keep focused. I looked around at the trees, my hand on Riptide the whole time. Walking around, I hear my feet on the perfectly mowed grass which is devoid of stray leaves. The trees stretch up high above, creating eerie shadows along the ground. I run my hand along the rough bark of the trees, checking for some white paper somewhere. It is like a real version of slender, searching for notes before a monster destroys you.

"There's a letter here," Piper says from behind me. I turn to look, and sure enough, on the window a letter rests. I jog over, brushing away the cobweb which formed above it. Ironic.

 _Remember when she kissed you in the heat?_

 _That was a moment that can never be beat_

 _Much love_

"Oh gods no..." I groan. I crumple the note, throwing it at the brick walls.

"Percy, what?" Jasons grabs my shoulders, steadying me.

"Mount Saint fucking Helens!" I spit out angrily.

Jason stares at me in shock, yet his grip doesn't loosen. His eyes dart back and forth, and he licks his lips.

"I'm sure we can-"

"It doesn't matter what we can and can't do," I say, pushing him away. "It's that she's making me do this."

I turn to Piper with pleading eyes. "Can you beg her to stop this or something? Piper I'm going crazy. This is ridiculous."

She looks at me piteously. "I'm sorry Percy..."

I run my hands across my face, trying to calm myself down. "This sucks."

An arrow whizzes past my head, going straight for the wall behind and sticking straight out. It is buried halfway through the brick wall, and I wince briefly before stiffening.

"What the-" I begin. Jason and Piper come to either of my sides and look around, their weapons out. I uncap Riptide, ready for any more sudden attacks.

A small barrage of arrows make their way around us, and we barely save ourselves. We use the flat sides of our weapons to parry the sharp celestial bronze points. It is basically and awkward and intense version of dodge ball.

Two girls appear from behind the trees, their arrows drawn and ready to shoot.

"Don't hurt us," Piper says. I'm tempted to put down my own weapon before realizing what she is doing.

The girls hesitate, and I realize they are hunters. What are they doing hunting us?

Their arrows are pointed down, but then the whole group comes out from the trees. I tense up briefly before seeing Thalia.

"Thalia!" Jason and I say in unison. Her eyes soften when they rest on us.

"Weapons down, girls," Artemis commands. "Percy Jackson."

I bow. "Lady Artemis."

"Percy? Where's Annabeth? Shouldn't you be planning your wedding?"

Some of the girls gag and roll their eyes. Jason and Piper exchange glances.

"She'd been kidnapped. By Aphrodite. For fun," I say venomously.

More pitiful looks are sent my way. Artemis looks at me. "This is why we don't fall in love, girls. Plus, Aphrodite is a bitch."

"That's my mother," Piper says with the slightest bit of irritation.

"Excuse my slurs," Artemis says, pursing her lips as she looked at the girl. "Is there any way to help you? Annabeth... She could have been anyone of us, but her attraction for you was too strong. It disgusts me just the slightest bit, but I can't help but feel happy for you. Congratulations on the wedding by the way."

"Well there won't be one if I can't find the bride," I say, capping Riptide up. "You guys haven't seen her, have you?"

"We're sorry Percy but no. We were led there again because Lady Artemis said there was a monster," Thalia says.

Just as she says that, there is rustling in the trees. There are loud snaps, and there is a very low vibration along the ground like steady footfalls. Suddenly, The Minotaur comes out of the woods. I groan, seeing as it is the third time I've seen the beast. My anger for it boils. It always delays my adventures and causes difficulties.

The hunters squat, drawing their weapons and aiming upwards. Jason, Piper, and I stare up at it, following in their lead. The beast roars, his eyes glowing red and steam coming out from his large nostrils.

"Steady girls," Artemis shouts. She glares at the monster, smirking mischievously.

The girls surround it, forming a circle. The Minotaur seems to grow angrier by the second, and why he hasn't attacked us yet is a mystery. Then his eyes settle on me, and he roars. Mystery solved.

He begins to charge, and the girls start firing at the beast, but his skin seemed to thicken the slightest bit while he was in Tartarus. The arrows impale themselves into his skin, but he continues. I gulp, rolling out of the way as he comes toward me. he roars, I gulp, and we continue this dance.

"Jason! Climb onto his back! Where the horns are! Hold him!" I shout between ducking and rolling.

He runs over, floating just the slightest bit above the ground before settling himself upon the monster's shoulders. Artemis shouts at Thalia to help her brother, and she joins him.

"Piper! Talk to the thing!" I scream.

She looks slightly shocked before running over and looking him in the eye. "Hey, big guy. You like us. You don't wanna do this. You don't wanna get hurt again. So many people not treating your right..." His attacks slow down slightly, and he hesitates. Then his fist pounds down close to me, and I begin dodging again.

Artemis disappears somewhere during the fight, which greatly surprised me. The arrows kept flying, and a few of the hunters head between his legs, attempting to slice some of his skin around his feet.

Adrenaline rushes through me. Jason struggles to steady the beast's thrashing head as Thalia aims carefully, ready to slice off a horn. Artemis appears from above me on a tree branch. She shouts at Thalia to cut a horn, and Thalia quickly carries out her orders. The Minotaur throws his arms up, ready to tear the siblings off his body when about ten arrows hit him right in the heart, going through his skin this time. I look up at Artemis who smiles victoriously. The beast dissipates into golden dust, and Jason and Thalia fall down onto the ground.

Thalia presents the horn to Artemis, proudly.

"You know," I begin, capping riptide and putting the pen back in my pocket. "I have one of those."

"Get out Percy Jackson," Artemis commands. I throw my hands up, backing away. My group mounts our rides, ready to fly off and let the hunters be.

"Where are you guys headed?" Thalia asks, running to us.

"Mount Saint Helens," Jason answers.

She hands him a bag of food. "Be careful. And Percy. Good luck. Tell her I say hi."

"If I find her," I mutter.

"You sure as hell will," Thalia says. "Or I'll visit you and whoop your ass."

I smile at her, and our rides begin to head off. We lift off into the sky, headed west.

* * *

 **A/N: Heyyyy :) Thank you for the response to the last chapter. I am incredibly thankful for it!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow! I appreciate it a lot, and the support helps motivate me.**

 **~Franky**


End file.
